elementalacadmeyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheRebelOfSlytherin/Different Thoughts: An Elemental Academy Fiction
The title explains everything. Well, not everything, but you'll understand once you start reading. I'll be updating this whenever I feel like it so do not expect anything from me, Characters *Seung Kang *Anneline Edan *Professor Braiton I The class was its usually self, tapping away at cell phones and shooting paper airplanes at each other with hidden notes. People shot paper balls at unsuspecting victims with makeshift slingshots made from paper clips, students loudly chattered on with friends, and couples were making time for talking and other things in the corners or more dim parts of the classroom as they all waited for the teacher. One person—a boy with black framed glasses and dark auburn brown hair—possibly might be the only civilized one there, sitting in his seat, flipping through a book that he held a minimum interest in. His leather combat boots had found a pattern to tap on the floor as he kept his head down, trying his best not to make any type of contact with anyone. It wasn't difficult, few found him worth noticing anyway. His brown eyes scanned the words encased on each page with a quick efficiency and a very concentrated urge to forget he was even in this classroom with the classmates of his that he dubbed morons. He didn't even notice the blonde haired beauty slip into a seat next to him, who had spared him a couple of glances from the doorway. Nor did he notice the students around him immediately rush back into their seats hurriedly. He did not hear the door close with a loud bang ''or the teacher drop all her things on her desk with an angry ''thud. "Children," the teacher of the class, Professor Braiton began, "—including you Mr. Kang." Kids snickered as the boy timidly looked up from his book, hiding behind his glasses. "That book must be very interesting if you seem to value reading it over listening to the instructions for today's lesson," she continued with a reprimanding tone that made him sink into his seat, close the book and shove it into the messenger bag that resided next to the table. "May I continue Seung?" Professor Braiton asked, which in his mind sounded more like, "Are you going to waste my time again?" The guilty boy nodded and placed his shaking hands in his lap. "Now, as I was saying. In today's lesson, we will be learning about the uses of serpent scales. Does anyone remember from yesterday the types of serpents we reviewed?" Although it was an answer Seung knew easily, he did not raise his hand. Instead, to his surprise, the girl beside him did. He glanced at her with wide, curious eyes that widened quite a bit more when he realized it was Anneline which he had failed to acknowledge earlier. "Let's see, there's I don't care, I don't know, Why do we need to learn this stuff? This is ridiculous, and Are we done here?" The duchess answered confidently. He was caught between facepalming, laughing, and doing nothing. He chose to do the last option in fear of Professor Braiton's wrath and others' judgment. Students erupted in laughter while Professor Braiton stood up there with her arms crossed and an infuriated expression written on her face. Anneline grinned smugly and relaxed in her seat, crossing her legs. "Miss Edan, surely as a duchess you would know this is not something to joke about?" the teacher demanded in the calmest tone she could muster. "See me after class." "If I ever show up after class," Anneline commented afterward, causing more hysterics. Professor Braiton ignored the interruption and proceeded to continue with her previous saying. "What are the five types of known serpents?" she repeated. This time, Seung's hand slowly inched upward and she immediately called on him. "Yes, Mr. Kang?" "W-Winter... Elder, Sea, um, Spider, and Corinthian serpents?" he mumbled, stumbling over some words as he nervously kept his eyes looking forward. He could hear the whispers and quiet snickers of other students around him and he immediately wanted to shrink into his seat once again, wishing he hadn't said a thing. "Good job. Thank you, Mr. Kang. Now, one of those serpents have special scales that can be ground into dust and poured into elixirs for specific results, which one is it?" Another student raised their hand, saving Seung from the duty of doing it once again. For once he took pleasure in sliding back into his seat and hoping to be ignored, yet he could feel their stares into the back of his head, and he could hear the many whispers about his weird name and his strange clothes. "Corinthian serpents, ma'am." The rest of it was very simple actually. Corinthian serpents' scales were very useful and could be ground to dust to be used in elixirs, remedies, and medicine of all kind. In class, they would be selecting an easy elixir to create from their textbooks which could be made from Corinthian scale dust. The person they sat with would be their partner. Seung took one look at Anneline and quickly looked away as to prevent his face from reddening. He silenced his bustling thoughts of excitement and insecurity and cleared his throat. "H-How about you c-chose the... er, elixir?" he muttered. "Aw, but I want to do something fun Jack," Anneline sung, tapping Seung's shoulder, essentially sending shivers down his spine, "Y-You can, just—" "Okay!" she exclaimed, with what he could only identify as a mischevious tone. "What about this one?" Seung looked over her shoulder and briefly skimmed the information on the page, not really paying much attention to the stated level of difficulty. "Yeah... that's fine," he told her. "I'll go get supplies then!" Anneline stood and began to walk towards the cabinet in the back of the room where almost half the class was gathered to get supplies. "Don't drop anything!" he reminded her, temporaily forgetting about the others there. "I won't!" Seung watched her from where he sat nervously, exhaling in relief when she got back to their desk safely with no broken materials. He then began to set everything up according to the information in their textbook, not even perplexed at the complicated wording that caused Anneline to watch him with amazement as she didn't really understand what it was asking. Once he was done, Anneline requested for a simpler version of the instructions to which he explained. First. they need to start with a cup water, like every other elixir, then add half a cup of liquid hydrogen, two teaspoons of the essence of chromathymina, and finally half a cup of the ground Corinthian scales. Once that was done they would have to stir it and wait for it to settle. Anneline, most likely out of excitement, wasn't up for waiting and immediately began dumping things into the beaker once he finished talking. Fortunately, Anneline poured the ingredients in the right order, but as she reached for the small metal stirring spoon, her elbow knocked over the pot of Corinthian scales. Seung successfully caught it and went to set it back down, but Anneline who was oblivious whipped around, startling him so he dropped the pot on the table. The dust fell due to well, gravity, and a dangerous amount of it ended up in the beaker they had been working with. The two grabbed the beaker, touching it exactly at the same time and failing to notice the abnormal shuddering of the beaker before a blinding light exploded from it, shattering the beaker and knocking the both of them out. Initially, the explosion caused a lot of yells of disdain and panic, but once everyone could see properly again, they could all clearly see Anneline and Seung lying on the floor covered in cuts from the broken beaker with broken glass littered around them. Professor Braiton instantly ordered all the students to get to the back of the room as to keep as far away from any possible radiation as possible. She dashed to the phone located on the wall next to the door and dialed the number for the infirmary, speaking rapidly and fearfully into its speaker. Once she hung up, it was only minutes later that several infirmary staff arrived. Stretchers could be seen in the hallway from where the scared students stood. The infirmary staff wore white protective suits over their regular clothes, along with gloves for protection purposes. They crossed the room carefully to get to the unconscious pair lying on the ground. The two bulkiest of the group carried them to the stretchers and they were escorted to the infirmary. II Category:Blog posts Category:TheRebelOfSlytherin